


a walk with you

by mistermrbee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistermrbee/pseuds/mistermrbee
Summary: Yachi and Aran strolls through the streets at night after shopping.
Relationships: Ojiro Aran/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	a walk with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catasterization](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catasterization/gifts).



> i have no excuses :)

"Here let me get that for you."

Aran reaches forward to take the bag out of Yachi's shoulder so she could peruse it more efficiently. "Oh, thank you!" she exclaims, entirely grateful for the extra help and continues to dig into her bag for the mittens she was sure she brought. Once finding it, she lets out a triumphant sound and puts them on at once. The nights were getting wetter and colder by and by, and that means their daily walk is about to get difficult to look forward to with the biting cold of December.

It hasn't snowed yet thankfully, the streets were packed with people also cramming to shop for Christmas gifts, making the night more livelier than it is usually on a normal night. But this wasn't a normal night, not for the both of them at least, as Yachi and Aran resumed the walk they were due before she had to search for her cotton mittens when a cold breeze went by.

A visible puff of air appeared when Aran next spoke. "I shouldn't have picked you up right after work. You could've gone home and picked a more thicker coat or something." He notices the shivers she makes when an all too harsh breeze sweeps them from above, assaulting them with a sharp pang of cold that could be felt to the bone. "It's really okay, Aran-san! At least we both finished Christmas shopping at the end before the shops closed for the day." Yachi replies easily as she raises the strap of her bag higher up her shoulder to emphasize her point. 

Aran eyes it again and shifts around the bags he's carrying on one hand, and offers to take Yachi's burden. "That looks heavy."

"No, you're fine. I mean—I'm fine! No need to do the heavy-lifting yourself, Aran-san!" Yachi protests, looking shocked he even tried to take away the only bag she's carrying in favor of him doing all the work himself. 

Ever the gentleman, Aran cocks an eyebrow, disbelieving. "Are you sure, Yachi-san?" 

"No need really! I know you have nice biceps and all—" her gaze flickers to said biceps hidden under a beige coat before catching herself "—but I am fine. Please, you've helped me enough today already." She places a hand over the outstretched arm to dissuade him, and gives him a small smile for reassurance. 

Aran redistributes the shopping bags on both of his hands and shrugs. "If you say so, Yachi-san." he gives her a smile in return, and they went on their way once again back to her apartment. 

Silence visits them then, but it was comfortable and welcoming, both of them just appreciating the other's presence beside them as they walk through the night life and bask in the white noise of the world. 

But a particular breeze interrupts them, ruffling their coats and getting upturned in the wind and leaving them shivering more than before. Moreso on Yachi, who just wore a cardigan and a scarf that seemed more practical to wear in the office than stepping out in the night braving the cold.

Aran puts down the bags a second time, and wordlessly removes his coat and puts it on Yachi before she protests. "I know you get cold easily, so wear this." 

She looks so small in his coat, the ends stopping to her knees, cocooning her in warmth and his minty smell from head to toe. The sight makes Aran's cheeks warm and butterflies burst in his stomach. _Adorable._

"No, but then... you'll get cold!" she turns, high ponytail swinging behind her as she looks up at him. 

Aran smiles back warmly, reassuringly. "It's fine, besides. Your place is close."

Yachi looks unsure, but she gets an idea and begins to unfurl the scarf around her neck. She looks up, pouts, and says. "Can you get down a little? You're too tall." 

A chuckle bursts from Aran and complying, he bends down a bit. "Okay, okay..." he lets her wound the scarf around his own as he unabashedly stares at Yachi's face while doing so, a fond smile on his face. Yachi pointedly avoids his gaze, her cheeks taking a reddened state unrelated to the cold and continues to do her work around Aran's neck, and finally, folds it up with a secure tug, the fingers through her mittens brushing a sliver of skin on his neck just above the turtleneck for a spare moment — and then she finally meets his gaze head on. 

"Warm?" she asks, her voice quiet. 

"More than enough." Aran replies, all smiles. 

Yachi frowns and bites her lip for a moment, before pressing a quick peck on his cheeks a second later. The suddenness of the action took Aran by surprise and flustered him, freezing him in place at first. 

Yachi looked away, looking extremely affected by the gesture than himself, who received the kiss. "Just—just to make sure! So you wouldn't get cold..." 

They continue their walk home after that, and with an impulsive thought, Aran frees his hand once more and tentatively takes Yachi's hand in his. "My hands are cold too." He said with a little pout.

Yachi giggles and tightens her hold, intertwining their fingers in a daring move. “We wouldn’t want that now, would we?” 

Off they went then, hand in hand and laughing freely in the night with not a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/loving_fkrdn) || [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mistermrbee)


End file.
